The Epidemiology Shared Resource provides consultation to investigators in support of their peer-reviewed research, with an emphasis on projects requiring access to data from the Cancer Surveillance System (CSS) of Western Washington. This continues to be a goal of the Epidemiology Shared Resource, with the additional aim of enhancing investigators' ability to utilize these data by further developing the ability to conduct data linkages with CSS, and by increasing the level of detail from electronic medical records to be used for research. The CSS, a population-based cancer registry, continues to be a key component of epidemiologic research conducted at the FHCRC, providing the basis for many etiologic studies, and evaluations of trends in cancer incidence, treatment, and mortality. The research needs of investigators accessing CSS data have changed due to rapid growth in our knowledge of the molecular/genetic basis of cancer, a new understanding of the importance of interactions between environmental factors, and the development of new computing and information technology tools. The increasing number of collaborative studies and requests for CSS data access by investigators outside the Program in Epidemiology, and a move towards genetic epidemiology studies has required a high level of coordination and increasing consultation to meet the needs of investigators.